


Falling Like a Ton of Bricks

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy rarely acts on his romantic feelings but he figures he'll take a chance this time. The results might just surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Like a Ton of Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who just hit 100 followers on her [Ask Sanderson](http://asksanderson.tumblr.com/) blog. Hopefully I'll write more of this pair soon because Winter Wonderland is severely lacking in this fandom.

He thinks it first begins when Jack kneels down as Sandy tries to explain why he’s been brought to The Pole. It isn’t often that people bother to physically lower themselves to his level so that they can see him eye to eye and it’s something that strikes him as sweet and thoughtful.

Then, well, Jack is a joy to have around and his presence can make even the most mundane tasks fun, and he does seem to pay particular attention to Sandy.

It is no secret that it sometimes takes a great deal of effort on his part for Sandy to catch people’s notice, one of the drawbacks to being a completely silent being. With Jack though the slightest hint of movement in his peripherals has him turning all of his attention towards the Guardian of Dreams, and he _keeps paying attention_. As long as Sandy doesn’t go too fast or uses images that are too vague Jack will sit and watch until Sandy is done communicating. It may not seem like much but Sandy is used to people’s eyes glazing over if he goes on for ‘too long’, having Jack stay attentive when other’s minds would being to wander is incredibly endearing.

He’s fallen in love over much less.

He has a bit of a history of falling hard and fast, there are so many little things that can attract him to a person, tiny nuances of facial expression, body language and personality traits that he focusses so much of his attention on. He rarely acts on these feelings, probably a good thing otherwise he would have attempted relationships with _all_ of the other Guardians, and usually once the initial wild fire of attraction has burned itself out his affections drift to someone else.

His fondness for Jack has yet to burn itself out.

Maybe it’s because they spend so much time together. Jack flies alongside him once or twice a week and will settle down next to him when he puts his ship on autopilot as they begin to cross over the Pacific Ocean, carrying on long conversations that he is always happy to have a response to. When he leaves, usually once they reach Burgess, before he drops from the sky he bids Sandy adieu and brightly promises to see him again soon.

Maybe the reason he has yet to fall out of love is because Jack is… _Jack._

Either way this has been going on for much longer than he’s used to, maybe it’s time for him to actually do something about it.

He schemes and plots and plans the best way to bring his feelings to Jack’s attention, practices confessing with his dreamsand so that Jack will be sure to understand the first time around, steels himself for whatever reaction Jack may have. He feels almost giddy with anticipation the next time Jack dives towards him, only three days since they’d last seen each other.

He tries to wrap things up quickly, wants to get the show on the road, so he’s surprised when Jack lays a hand on his shoulder and pulls his attention away from his work.

“Hey Sandy, I know you’re busy but could I talk to you for a sec?” He seems more subdued than normal, almost nervous. Sandy immediately nods and focusses on Jack completely, letting his concern show plainly on his face. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing too bad. Well, maybe it is, it really all depends on, uh, you.”

A large question mark appears over Sandy’s head and Jack fidgets, eyes slowly drifting around to look at everything but Sandy.

“I’m not really good with words so I’ve been trying to show you, but I guess it hasn’t been enough because I don’t think you’ve realized…” He trails off and finally looks Sandy straight in the eyes, face frosting over like a window pane as he stutters out, “I like you.”

Sandy’s breath catches in his throat and for all of five seconds he is completely still, then he launches himself forward, tackling Jack to the surface of his cloud and showering his face with kisses while little sand hearts explode into existence around them.

Jack laughs and wraps his arms around Sandy’s back, pulling him in closer. “I guess that means you like me back, huh?”

Sandy pulls back to give Jack a disbelieving look and the younger spirit springs up to press a kiss against his nose.

“You can’t blame me for asking, I’m a bit new to this whole ‘reciprocation’ thing.” Jack says with a smile as he settles down beside Sandy, leaning against him with a pleased sigh. “This went a lot better than expected.”

Sandy nods absentmindedly and leans back against Jack, hands already in motion as he sends dreams down to the sleeping children of the world.

Jack stays with him for most of the trip around the world, like always, but now before he leaves for Burgess he leans in close, pressing their foreheads together and smiling brightly enough that Sandy feels dim in comparison.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he vows.

Sandy can hardly wait.


End file.
